


Nightmares Of An Unknown Past

by yuuuujio (cowboybelphie)



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kirito, But he doesnt know it, Eugeo doesn't like asuna much, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, He won't admit his feelings though, Kirisuna, M/M, Nightmares, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Sword art online suguha, YujiKiri, eugeo - Freeform, eugeo has nightmares, eugeos crushing, i have no real plan for this, kazuto comforts eugeo, kirigaya kazuto - Freeform, kirisuna exists, kirito and eugeo, kirito comforts eugeo, kirito is a disaster bi, kirito is a good friend, kirito is smug, slow realisation, they play mario kart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/yuuuujio
Summary: Eugeo is having nightmares in which he dies, and sees Kazuto in them, only, he calls him Kirito. Why is he having these dreams? Maybe Kazuto can help him, if Eugeo will stop blushing long enough to tell him...
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea came to me suddenly, so here we are. This is going to be chaptered, and will mostly just be very cute and soft and will concern Eugeos nightmares and his crush. There WILL be KiriSuna in this, and may include some sad Eugeo along the way.  
> I'm not sure how often i'll update, but I assure you it's gonna be updated, hehe~

A faint image of Eugeo laying on the floor, his body split in half at the waist, and Kirito kneeling beside him, trying to heal his wound with sacred arts could be seen. Kirito had tears flowing down his cheeks, begging for the bleeding to stop. Eugeo reached up to the boy, grabbing his wrist to stop him. He whispered a phrase that Kirito had taught him, ‘ _Stay cool, Kirito.’_ Kirito was visibly shaken, his best friend was stopping him from healing him. Eugeo was saying it was fine, that they would have had to fight on behalf of Alice. Eugeo, to save her memories, and Kirito, to save her soul. Kirito was shocked, shouting to him that he was stronger than him, to fight him, the tears flowing faster, his face contorted to a sad scowl. Kirito told him that without him, they would never have beaten Administrator. Eugeo, his own tears now forming, told Kirito that he had always been envious of him. Kirito was stronger than him, loved by everyone.

He reminded Kirito of their childhood and told him not to cry. ‘ _You and I will be best friends forever’,_ he told him, his eyes losing their shine. He felt Kirito hold him, and he recalled the night sky of Rulid he could see from the foot of the Gigas Cedar, and that’s when he found the name for Kirito’s sword. The Night Sky Blade. At that moment, Eugeo fades away, glowing yellow particles flowing around Kirito as he looks up at the ceiling of the room, feeling nothing but sadness at that moment. The last thing Eugeo sees is the face of Administrator, laughing at him with a terrifying smile, stretching farther across her cheeks than any smile should. 

“GAH!” 

* * *

Eugeo shot up in his bed, his face that of pure shock and terror. He brought his hand to his head, panting heavily at the dream he just had, the fifth night in a row. At first, the dream came once in a while, then once a month, once every few weeks, and suddenly, every day. Why was he dreaming about his _death_? He had never died, he wouldn’t be here right now if he had. Why was he calling Kazuto ‘Kirito’? Why did he have this dream so often? He dreaded going to sleep because of it, and it was really messing with his sleep schedule. Eugeo scratched his head and flung his legs over the edge of his bed, standing up and slowly making his way over to his bedroom door. He felt kind of dazed, his hair was a mess and his mouth was incredibly dry. Opening the bathroom door, he checked the time on the clock on the wall. 3:47 AM. He had only gotten 3 hours of sleep, and the dream had already woken him. Sighing heavily, he got a drink of water, wondering why fate chose him. 

“Why is this happening...” he mumbled, taking a sip of his water. Leaning against the sink, he looked out at the dark hallway. He found this to be a mistake, and he thought he could see Administrators face smiling back at him. His eyes went wide and he turned around, putting the glass on the sink and resting his hands on the edge of the basin, hanging his head. He took a deep breath, then gulped down the rest of the water, before hurriedly rushing back to his room, the darkness suddenly feeling as if it was closing in around him. It felt suffocating to him. Turning his bedroom light on, he closed his bedroom door as quietly but quickly as possible, resting his forehead against it and taking a deep breath. Why was he scared? He's not scared of the dark, in fact, he likes the dark. But right now, he doesn't want to turn his bedroom light off. He stayed leaning against the door for a while, not wanting to move or turn off the light in fear of what he might see in the dark. Eventually, though, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and decided it was time to give in and go to bed.

' _Let me sleep, I swear to god...'_ Eugeo sighed, staring up at the ceiling with half closed eyes. He covered his eyes with his arm, listening to the silence of his dark room. Groaning, he sat up and looked at his little digital clock, the red numbers on the screen just a little too bright. 4:22 AM. ' _Ugh, I'm supposed to be meeting Kazuto at 10.'_ He hid his face in his hands, grumbling softly about how little sleep he's gotten. The dream was really starting to get to him. At first, it was just unsettling, but now it was all but making him go insane. Laying down again, he closed his eyes and pulled his blanket up to his chin, hoping that the warmth will send him to sleep.

* * *

Eugeo squinted at the light coming through the gap in the curtains, and rolled over in his bed, not wanting to get up _just_ yet. Then, his alarm went off. Groaning, he rolled back over and hit his alarm clock, his face one of disgust at the sound of it. He then remembered why he had an alarm in the first place; he was seeing Kazuto today. Humming happily, he sat up and jumped out of bed, almost tripping in his excitement. Kazuto was his best friend. When they met, they felt like they had known each other their whole life, and they clicked _instantly._ Now, they hang out quite a lot. Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with other friends, sometimes it's him, Kazuto, and Asuna. Kazuto hadn't mentioned that Asuna would be with them today, but there's a chance she will be. Eugeo stopped, holding his shirt in his hands. The thought of Asuna being with them made him feel...sad? He stared at his reflection in his mirror, placing a hand on his chest. He felt a strange feeling there. ' _Is this...jealousy? No, it can't be, right?...'_ He shook his head, his flaxen hair swaying with the motion. Ignoring the feeling, he pulled on his shirt and picked up his phone as the screen lit up. A message from Kazuto!

Kazuto~: yo, meet me at the cafe near my house, k? see you then :)

' _The cafe? Why is he changing the meeting place?'_ Eugeo looked out of his bedroom window, seeing the leaves on the trees being blown by the wind. Pulling on his shoes, he grabbed his coat from the hook on his door and texted Kazuto back.

Eugeo: yeah, i'm leaving now, see you in a few!

Sliding on his coat, he couldn't help but think about it being just the two of them. ' _Keep calm, Eugeo. He's your best friend. You just like spending time with your best friend, that's all.'_ Eugeo took a deep breath, before opening the door and setting out en route to see his best friend.

Putting his hands in his coat pockets, Eugeo couldn't help think about Kazuto. His mind was wandering, imagining all sorts of scenarios concerning the two boys. His cheeks flushed as he thought about Kazuto's hair, as dark as the night, his eyes that shone like the stars, the passion in his voice when talking about his interests... ' _Wait, wait, stop! What's going on here?!'_ His hands rubbed his cheeks, feeling the heat from them warming up his hands. It was cold outside, but Eugeo was warm, especially his face, and it was all because of Kazuto. He was sure that he liked girls, so why was he thinking about Kazuto and blushing because of it? Kazuto was present in his dreams, sure, but the dreams were nightmares. Is he thinking about him so much that he's appearing in his dreams? He was confused, and his face definitely showed it. His hands dug into his pockets, and his eyes were fixed on the dark pathway that leads down the street. Usually, he would be admiring the scenery, the flowers that somehow managed to grow in the winter cold, but he just couldn't concentrate. He stopped, seeing a pair of shoes in front of him. Black shoes, along with black jeans. Looking up, he saw the boy he was blushing over.

"Hey, Eugeo! Shall we go in?"


	2. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo is adamant that he isn't crushing on his best friend. Meanwhile, he tells Kazuto about his dreams, and Kazuto tries to help him figure out why they're happening.

"Hey, Eugeo! Shall we go in?" Kazuto was smiling at him, looking fairly cheerful considering the time. He wasn’t a morning person, and Eugeo would usually have to wake him up. 

“Ah- hey, Kazuto! Yeah, let’s go.” Eugeo managed to say between all the thoughts floating around in his head. “So, why’d you change your mind about where we were meeting?” 

“Well, this cafe sells honey pies, and I know how much you like those, so I figured we’d come here instead,” Kazuto said, taking a seat at a table by the window of the cafe. ’ _So, he changed it because...of me?’_ Eugeo thought, taking a seat opposite Kazuto. 

“Kazuto, you really didn’t have to change the place just because of honey pies,” Eugeo started, looking at the boy opposite as he spoke, “I like Agil’s bar too! And everyone there is so nice!” 

“I know, but I kinda want honey pies, too.” Kazuto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Eugeo laughed slightly at him, crossing his arms. Kazuto announced that he would get the pies and drinks, and suddenly Eugeo was sat at the table by himself. He was surprised Kazuto had remembered to bring his money, but that was a good thing at least. Being alone made him start thinking of the dream again. Why was it happening, and why was Kazuto in it? He glanced over to where Kazuto was, seeing him stood at the counter ordering, and he felt himself sigh. Kazuto knew what drinks he liked, what food he preferred, his favourite games, movies, books, practically everything about him, and Eugeo knew everything about Kazuto too. So much so, that they can order for each other without having to ask what the other wants. Buying gifts for each other is easy, choosing movies is a breeze. Hell, Eugeo could say that Kazuto knew him better than himself. It was an odd feeling, someone knows you better than you know yourself, but Eugeo liked it. That way, he very rarely had to say how he felt because Kazuto knew what he was feeling, most of the time at least. Leaning closer to the table, he rested his forehead on it and closed his eyes, wishing he could understand how he feels. _'He's my best friend. My best friend. This isn't a crush. I'm not gay. I like girls.'_ His thoughts were a mess, trying to reassure himself that whatever this feeling was, it wouldn't last.

"Okay, I got your drink, the pie will be here soon- Eugeo?" Kazuto watched as his voice startled the blonde, and laughed as he sat up in a flash. Feeling the cold cup touch his cheek, Eugeo relaxed slightly, the corners of his lips forming a smile. "Strawberry Cheese Tea*, I know how much you like it."

"Thank you, Kazuto-Kun..." Eugeo took the cup from him, taking a sip through the straw. Glancing up at his friend, he let out a breath unwittingly. Kazuto looked up from his phone at this, tilting his head slightly.

"What's up?"

"Well..." Eugeo sighed, taking a long sip of his drink, "I'm having these dreams, well, nightmares really, and...I die in them, and you're there, and it's always the same dream over and over again, I'm always laying on the floor, cut in half at the waist with you kneeling beside me trying to heal me, but I always stop you..." his sentence trailed off as he looked up to see Kazuto staring at him with a shocked, but confused expression. He knew Kazuto had gone through a lot, what with being an SAO survivor and all, so he found himself wondering if this was a little too much for him and that maybe it was a mistake to tell him.

"Uh...wow, Eugeo..." Kazuto was speechless and blinked at Eugeo in obvious shock. Eugeo found himself casting his gaze downwards. After all, if he felt like he was going insane just by _dreaming_ these dreams, what must Kazuto think of him? "Do you know what's causing them?..."

"No, I have no idea, they just...started, suddenly, and now they're every day," Eugeo explained, finally looking up from his gaze at the table. Kazuto looked noticeably calmer, but also, worried. He was worried about his best friend, and that made Eugeo feel somewhat happy.

"Ah..." Kazuto started, sighing heavily, "well, I'm no dream expert, but I know that dreams can be random. You can explain them though, so maybe we could look it up?" Kazuto was smiling sympathetically at the boy, who was looking quite distressed. He figured Kazuto was right, they should look it up. Maybe it would help him sleep.

Their honey pies arrived at their table, hot and smelling delicious. The two decided that after they had eaten, they would go back to Kazuto's house and figure out what to do about the recurring hell of a dream.

* * *

"Okay, I found meanings...Woah, that's a lot." Kazuto sat back in his chair, staring at his monitors. Eugeo walked over to him, bending down and placing his hand on the back of the chair.

"Oh, man. New beginnings, wake-up calls, escape..." Eugeo read from the screen, feeling slightly overwhelmed, "I don't even know which one it is!"

"Well, I also looked up recurring death dreams, and it says that dreaming about your death can be caused by anxiety." Kazuto changed the tab to an article about dreaming of death. He read out a passage mentioning anxiety and turned his head to face Eugeo. That got Eugeo thinking, he did feel a bit anxious at the thought of telling Kazuto how he felt, but...

"Are you anxious about University? One of your classes could be causing it."

"I-I don't think so, although, the dreams started after I had started University. Maybe it could be that, maybe..." he thought for a moment, wondering if any of his classes could cause this. He was studying Psychology and History, maybe those combined could create strange dreams? Crossing his arms and standing up straight, he shook his head. "I don't know, I don't feel like Psychology and History could do this. I'd had death dreams in high school, although, none of them was recurring..."

"Well, you never know, University is different for everyone." The two looked at each other for a moment, then Kazuto turned back to his monitor and continued searching. To Eugeo, it felt good knowing that someone was so concerned for him. Although he knew that this was who Kazuto was, he liked it. Watching Kazuto searching through articles just to find the reason for his dreams made him feel special somehow. After a while, Kazuto closed the browser and swivelled around in his chair.

"Okay, let's continue this tomorrow. I don't want you to worry about it too much. How about we watch some movies instead?" Kazuto gave a big, bright smile, his dark eyes focusing on Eugeo's face. When he sees the blonde start grinning, he jumps up and moves to his shelf, scanning through the titles. Eugeo watched him enthusiastically choose a movie, chuckling at how innocent he seems at that moment.

"What did you choose?" Eugeo asked, sitting on the bed, watching Kazuto as he put the disc in and pressed play. Kazuto grabbed the remote before sitting on the bed himself, shuffling back against his pillows.

"Howl's Moving Castle!" He knew exactly what movies Eugeo liked, of course. They both loved fantasy, and Ghibli movies were a guilty pleasure for Kazuto, but Eugeo, on the other hand, loved them and had no problem admitting that. As Kazuto pressed play on the remote, Eugeo rested his head against the pillow and relaxed, enjoying how close the two were. He felt like they were sharing something other than friendship at that moment, and he liked it.

* * *

‘ _You and I will be best friends forever’,_ a faint voice called out before Administrators face faded in, surrounded by darkness, that terrifying grin on her face stretching as far as it possibly could. Manic laughter could be heard, echoing off of unseen walls, all to torment Eugeo in his sleep.

Eugeo's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving as he panted heavily. He sat up slowly and looked around, noticing that Kazuto had started to wake up from his movements.

"Eugeo...?" Kazuto mumbled, still half asleep.

"Ah- Kazuto-Kun...did I wake you?" Eugeo scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes downwards.

"Mmm, kind of...did you have that nightmare?" Kazuto yawned and stretched, sitting up as he did so. Eugeo only nodded, sighing and bringing his knees to his chest. Kazuto grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then turned to hug Eugeo.

"It's okay, Eugeo-Kun. It's just a nightmare, you're okay," he whispered, stroking the boy's hair, "by the way, when did we fall asleep?" 

"I have no idea." Eugeo shrugged, chuckling as he hugged back. No matter the situation, Kazuto's hugs always calmed him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Strawberry Cheese Tea: It's a drink that I tried while on a cruise ship last year, I'm not sure if they have it in Japan, but the ship was China-based and it was the only drink I could think of that might be sold in Japan, so there we go. (I would've used Boba but I went with cheese tea because why not)
> 
> Anyway!! I hope you enjoyed that chapter~ I do plan on developing their relationship, and there will be KiriSuna at times, but I'm not sure when I want YujiKiri to happen. IT WILL HAPPEN THOUGH I CAN ASSURE YOU.  
> The next chapter will be up soon, I hope, so stay tuned my dudes


	3. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo wakes up next to Kazuto after having the nightmare again and is slightly startled that he is wearing borrowed pyjamas.   
> Despite his feelings, he is adamant that he is NOT crushing on Kazuto, and decides to hang out with the couple.

Waking up next to Kazuto definitely startled him. It was surreal, and it made Eugeo recall last nights events. They fell asleep while watching a movie, Eugeo had the nightmare, he woke up and then accidentally woke up Kazuto, they hugged and went back to sleep. Recalling the events made Eugeo smile, and he slowly moved to get out of bed. However, when he was out of bed, he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his own clothes. 

‘ _What?... Are these...Kazuto’s?’_ he stared down at the navy t-shirt and black shorts, and then remembered; Kazuto had lent him pyjamas. _He was wearing Kazuto’s clothes._ The t-shirt was slightly big on him since Kazuto was a bit taller, and the shorts stopped just below his knees. They were both incredibly soft, and Eugeo couldn't help but notice that they had Kazuto's scent. The thought of 'boyfriend's shirt' came to him, and his cheeks flushed suddenly. ' _No no no! That's not what this is, he just lent me pyjamas! Stop thinking like that!'_ He smacked his forehead with his palm, almost hurting himself in the process, dragging it down his face in embarrassment. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned to look at Kazuto; he was still sleeping peacefully and looked incredibly angelic. ' _Don't think like that, Eugeo...'_ he thought, averting his gaze from the boy. His thoughts were dangerous, and being in the same bed as him...

"Morning, Eugeo..." he heard Kazuto mumble, his voice sounding husky from his sleep.

"Ah, h-hey Kazuto!" he stammered out, watching as Kazuto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms up as he yawned, and Eugeo noticed that his shirt lifted and exposed part of his tummy. He couldn't help but scan his body, eyes stopping at his hair noticing it was messy.

"Something wrong?" Kazuto lowered his arms as he spoke.

"Oh, no, I just...your hair's a mess," Eugeo muttered, snapping out of his trance and lowering his eyes to the bed. Kazuto started chuckling at his words.

"Well, I was just sleeping, you know?"

"Ha, yeah...I guess my brain isn't working just yet." Eugeo let out a nervous laugh. ' _Yeah, all that earlier was just because I'm tired. That's it!'_

Standing up, Eugeo stretched and walked over to the mirror, seeing that his own hair was quite messy. He sighed and messed with his hair, flattening down some stray hairs that were sticking up. He could see Kazuto taking off his shirt in the reflection of the mirror and found himself staring. Taking off the shirt he was wearing and grabbing his clothes, he thought about what they could do today.

"Hey, Kazuto-Kun," he started, looking down at his shirt, "after I go home and change, you want to go to the cinema? That movie we wanted to see premiered yesterday."

"Sure! We can go to the arcade afterwards too!" Kazuto replied, and Eugeo could only smile at how excited he looked.

* * *

Kazuto, Asuna, and Eugeo left the cinema, laughing and joking with each other. Having just seen a movie they had looked forward to for a long time, they were all very, very happy. Eugeo, though, was kind of irritated that it wasn't just him and Kazuto. He liked Asuna, of course he did, but he felt a little like he was third-wheeling whenever she was with them. Kazuto and Asuna were talking about the movie with Eugeo, and he was replying, but he was only half focusing since his jealousy was... ' _Wait...jealousy? Why am I jealous? I don't like Kazuto in that way, and he has a girlfriend. AND she's right here.'_ He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and kept his cool, talking to the two.

"When they caught the- oh, hang on, I'm getting a call." Asuna took her phone out of her bag, and the three stopped in front of a shop as Asuna answered the call.

"You still want to go to the arcade?" Kazuto asked, tugging on Eugeo's scarf.

"Of course, and we're gonna race on Mario Kart, and I'm gonna crush you!" Eugeo laughed and slapped his hand away, taking Kazuto's hat from him. Kazuto reached up and took his hat back, smirking at the blonde.

"Did you forget that I'm taller?" He teased as he put his beanie back on, nudging Eugeo in his arm. The two laughed, and Asuna walked back over to them.

"So, I have to go back home. My mother is making me go to some fancy dinner party." Asuna groaned, obviously not wanting to go. She’d rather be playing ALO with them, if she was being honest. 

“Ah, alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, Asuna.” Kazuto leaned in and placed a hand on her arm, kissing her cheek. Eugeo would be lying if he wasn’t kind of happy that she was leaving, but he couldn’t admit that. 

“See you tomorrow, guys!” she waved to them both, before turning and heading to the station. Eugeo gave a wave, feeling as though he had won the lottery. He gets to be alone with Kazuto, and he gets to beat his ass at Mario Kart! He knew he shouldn't think like that, being happy that his best friends girlfriend has to leave early. He just really liked being alone with the boy. ' _I can be alone with Kazuto again...!'_ He thought as they walked towards the entrance of the arcade. It was HUGE, and Eugeo practically ran towards a claw machine that had multicoloured teddy bears in it.

"You want one?" Eugeo jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look, he saw that Kazuto was stood next to him, looking at the teddy bears.

"Oh! Yeah, they're cute." His lips formed a small smile as he looked a little blue teddy that was close to the front of the machine.

"I'll win one for you!" This caught Eugeo off guard. Kazuto wanted to win a teddy for him? He only nodded and stepped back a bit, and watched as Kazuto put the money in the machine and started playing. It took a few tries, and Eugeo tried to tell him that he didn't have to do this, but Kazuto was adamant that he would win for him. Then, the claw grabbed the teddy bear by the head and dropping it into the win slot. Kazuto grinned and took the bear, then turned to Eugeo.

"Here!" Kazuto held it out to Eugeo, who was looking quite shocked now. Eugeo hesitated before reaching out to slowly take it.

"Thank you...!" The two share a laugh, then head to a set of Mario Kart racing chairs.

* * *

"Ah, damn it." Kazuto pouted, looking over at Eugeo, who was beaming at the screen.

"First place! I told you I'd win!" Eugeo giggled at him and gently pushed his arm. Seeing how undeniably cute he looked right now, he felt his heart flutter. Kazuto smiled at the blonde and stood up from the chair.

"You're really good at racing games, huh?"

"I've played quite a few of them," Eugeo put his backpack on and grabbed his bear off of the seat, "I guess I got good at them." Glancing over at Kazuto, he couldn't help but smile when he saw him. As he joined Kazuto's side, they started walking to the food court.

"Hang on," Kazuto said suddenly, making Eugeo stop in his tracks, "so you're good at racing games, but you absolutely suck at ALO?" Kazuto teased.

"Hey!" It was Eugeo's turn to pout now, and he shoved the boy just hard enough to make him move slightly. This made Kazuto laugh and Eugeo couldn't help but laugh with him.

_'His laugh is just so contagious.'_ Eugeo thought. His laugh made him so happy, it sounded as if he had no worries at all. They were sat down now, and Eugeo couldn't help but look at him. He felt his cheeks turn red and averted his gaze on instinct, but Kazuto noticed.

"You feel hot?"

"A bit, yeah..." Eugeo took off his coat as the food and drinks arrived, and he took this opportunity to take a sip and try to calm down, and while he did feel a little calmer, his cheeks stayed red. Looking up, he saw that Kazuto had already started eating and was looking at his phone screen. _'Is he texting Asuna?'_ That familiar feeling of jealousy came to him again as he felt a heat fill his cheeks, turning them a deeper shade of red than they already were. _'Why? Why am I jealous?'_ He found himself thinking. He didn't understand the jealousy, they were best friends after all! Why would he be jealous of Asuna? _'Jealous...of Asuna...? No, no that's not it.'_ His thoughts were swimming in his head, he couldn't think straight, and before he realised he had even picked up his burger, he bit into it and startled himself as sauce fell onto his shirt. "Ah..." 

"Eugeo, you're making a mess," Kazuto chuckled at him, grabbing a napkin and handing it to him. Eugeo sheepishly took it and wiped his shirt, almost wanting Kazuto to do it for him. He didn't ask him to of course. That would be weird.

"Oh, Eugeo, I wanted to ask you," Kazuto began, throwing a handful of fries into his mouth, "Is something wrong? It's like the dreams getting to you, you seem _off_ lately." 

Eugeo sighed and stared down at his burger. Where to begin? So many things were wrong with him. After all, he had a huge crush on his best friend...

_'Wait...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! Chapter 3 is done! woohoo!   
> AND EUGEO HAS REALISED!!   
> Or is he going to just keep denying that he ever thought that?   
> I don't know, but we shall see!


	4. Tickle Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go back to Kazuto's house and Eugeo talks to Suguha his feelings, and he starts to somewhat realise his feelings.

Eugeo's eyes went as wide as possible. _'What did I just think?'_ He doesn't. He doesn't like Kazuto in that way. He likes females. Girls. But, does he? _'Have I ever actually...No, no of course I have. Of course. I like girls...'_

"Eugeo?..." Kazuto waved a hand in front of him, bringing Eugeo back to the real world. He looked up at his friend and saw that he looked concerned, seeing as though his thoughts took over him causing him to space out there and then. He was usually quite receptive and took notice of his surroundings. 

“Sorry, I spaced out...” He started the obvious, hoping that Kazuto would find humour in this situation. He knew he couldn’t ignore his question, there _was_ something on his mind. A lot of something. But, he couldn’t say it since he wasn’t sure if it was even true. He didn't like men, he wasn't gay. Or Bi! He was straight, he liked girls, he...wasn't so certain anymore. 

”You're not getting enough sleep, are you? Would you like to stay over again? You slept quite well last night.” 

”You're family wouldn't mind?”

”Of course not! They love you, especially Sugu,” Kazuto smirked at him, giving him a wink, ”she enjoys having you there.” 

”Kazuto...!” Eugeo thumped him on the head, his face on of embarrassment, and shockingly, slight disgust. He liked Suguha, she was a pretty cool girl. She would play ALO with them sometimes, and truth be told he liked hanging out with her. He didn't see her as anything more than a friend though. Then he had the idea that he could ask her what to do. 

”Sure, I'll stay over again. Let me get some clothes, though.” Eugeo insisted. He really didn't want to wear Kazuto’s clothes again, that would be dangerous to him, honestly. 

* * *

”Sugu! I'm back! And I brought Eugeo!” Kazuto grinned and looked at Eugeo, who shoved his arm in return. They could hear Suguha running down the stairs as the two put their bags down and sat on the sofa.

"Hey!" Suguha called out from the doorway, walking over to the boys.

"Hey, Sugu." Eugeo smiled and looked up at the girl. He could feel Kazuto smirking behind him like he was plotting something. Eugeo started to wonder why he didn't see Sugu as anything other than a friend because they got along well and she always made him laugh, and Suguha noticed his expression falter.

"I'm gonna take our bags to my room, you two stay here, okay?" Kazuto put his hand on Eugeo's shoulder as he got up and took the bags, then made his way upstairs. Eugeo considered talking to Sugu about all this. What would he say? What was he even feeling? He watched as she sat down next to him and grabbed the TV remote, turning on the TV but just skimming through the channels.

"Sugu?" He started, causing her to look at him, "How do you know if you...like someone?"

"Oh, you mean like a crush?" She asked, straightening up and crossing her legs. Eugeo nodded at her.

"Well, I guess, when you look at them you get butterflies and your heart skips a beat. You think about them all the time, you want to spend all your time with them, you're happy around them," she smiled at him, seeing him thinking of this person, "and, when his girlfriend is with you guys, you get jealous." Eugeo's eyes widen as he stares at Suguha. 

"Wha- How?" His cheeks turn red for probably the 10th time that day, and definitely not for the last time. Suguha giggled as she turned back to face the TV.

"I can tell, I see the way you act around Kazuto. And now, you're coming to terms with it yourself!" Eugeo hid his face in his hands and hoped that Kazuto was still upstairs. 

”I don't...he's dating Asuna, and I'm... I like girls...” Eugeo raised his head and stared at the wall. He couldn't think straight at this point and was having a hard time focusing his thoughts. Sugu felt sympathy for him. Honestly, she had always thought he might have been bisexual. He had never really talked about his previous girlfriends with Kazuto, and she had noticed the way he acted around him recently. 

”Its okay, Eugeo,” she placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him as he turned his head to look at her, ”I don't think Kazuto knows, he's a bit of an idiot.” Eugeo chuckles at this despite all his confusion. 

”Yeah, I just...he’s a guy, and...I'm a guy...” Eugeo’s head fell and he stared at the floor. 

”You know guys can like guys, right?”

”I know that. He's my best friend, Sugu...I couldn't even if I wanted to...” Eugeo sighed heavily, but as Sugu was about to answer, they heard Kazuto bounding down the stairs. 

”What took you so long?” 

”Asuna called, she managed to get away from her parents for a bit. Anyway, you guys want pizza?”

* * *

Eugeo stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at himself. ’ _I don't like guys. I like girls.”_ His thoughts were swirling around in his head, and all he could think about was what Sugu had said. If all of that was true, then he had a crush on Kazuto, and he just couldn't deal with that right now. He stayed there for a few minutes until he felt he should leave before Kazuto starts wondering if he's okay. As he left the bathroom, he tried to clear his mind of all his thoughts; the dream that was plaguing his life, his apparent crush on Kazuto, what Sugu had said, all of it was gone. That was until he got to the door to Kazuto’s bedroom and saw him sat at the edge of his bed staring at his phone, and all of his thoughts came back. Luckily, Kazuto was too distracted to see him try and get rid of them all. Eventually, Eugeo went and sat next to him, poking his arm. 

”Whatcha looking at?” He asked, leaning slightly closer to look at the phone screen. 

”Something about dreams.” Kazuto mumbled, still reading what was on the screen. He moved his phone so that Eugeo could see. ”I was thinking, since we can't find anything specific, we just combine what we know. Dying in dreams can symbolise self-discovery apparently, and being saved can mean being spared from danger or stress.” 

”But, I stopped you from saving me, so...” Eugeo thought about how he had stopped Kazuto in his dream, and then it clicked. _He didn't want Kazuto to know about how he felt._ He thought about his apparent feelings and what Sugu had said, and how he'd feel if Kazuto found out, and he was scared of how Kazuto would react. 

”So, why is dream me not allowed to save you from this stress-causing self-discovery?” Kazuto asked as he glanced up at Eugeo and saw he was deep in thought. Then, he had a mischievous idea. Putting his phone down on his desk, he lunged forward and grabbed Eugeo’s waist, pushing him down and tickling him. 

”Gah!- Hey! Stop that!” Eugeo laughed, and Kazuto tickled him everywhere that he was ticklish, which unfortunately for Eugeo was just about everywhere. Kazuto used one hand to grab the wrist that was pushing at him and used to other to focus on tickling his tummy. Eugeo was still laughing as he peeked at the boy with one eye, seeing that he was pretty much on top of him. ’ _This is so, so dangerous’_ he thought, trying not to let his thoughts get carried away. They did this all the time as kids, but now that they were practically adults it felt... _different._ He tried to fight back and pull his hand from Kazuto's grip but failed, then he realised that his other hand was free. He jabbed his sides with his free hand, causing him to jolt slightly. 

"Oi! I'm getting you back for that!" Kazuto let go of Eugeo's wrist and tickled his sides, the place he knew Eugeo was most ticklish. The two were laughing and out of breath, Eugeo still trying to fight him, but not trying as hard anymore. Eventually, Kazuto stopped, sitting on the boy's thighs. Eugeo was still breathless and panting, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the boy sat on top of him.

"Alright, alright," Kazuto ran his fingers through his hair, "I think you suffered enough." He chuckled as he caught his breath. Eugeo lifted himself by his elbows and shuffled back a bit so he could sit up and looked up at him. His hair was messy and his cheeks were pink, and his lips were slightly parted. _'God, he looks hot...'_ Eugeo couldn't believe he had just thought that, but he wasn't wrong. He looked good right now. In the spur of the moment, he grabbed Kazutos waist and pulled him closer to him, and kissed him. After a few seconds, they pulled away and they were both in shock.

"Eugeo, you..." Kazuto started, not entirely sure of what to say. All he knew was that his best friend had just kissed him. All Eugeo could do was let go of his waist and cover his mouth with his hands.

_'I...I think I'm gay...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wild ride from start to finish I'm sorry.  
> ANYWAY, THE BOY DID THE THING FINALLY!!  
> Idk what I'm gonna do about KiriSuna but like, Eugeo could've waited, the bad bad boy.
> 
> Anyway, if you'd like updates on my fics or just want to see my stupid tweets, my twitter is @squishybelphies :^)


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo and Kazuto talk about the kiss, and Eugeo is worried that things will change or that Kazuto will tell Asuna.

_'I...I think I'm gay...'_ Eugeo thought, his hands covering his mouth and his whole body trembling in shock. He stared up at Kazuto who was still sat on his thighs, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. Kazuto got off of him and sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at his blanket, fidgeting. They sat like this in silence for a while until Eugeo got the courage to speak. 

“I- I’m sorry...I don’t know why I did that, I know you have a girlfriend and I’m your best friend and...I just, I don’t know...I’m sorry, Kazuto...” Eugeo was mumbling just loud enough for the two to hear. He was scared of what Kazuto would say to him. Was he angry? He didn't look angry, but...

"It's fine, Eugeo. I'm just...shocked." Kazuto finally looked up at him. Eugeo brought his knees to his chest and smacked his forehead on them. He was so _embarrassed._ It was silent for a moment before Kazuto spoke again.

"Eugeo...are you...are you gay?" Eugeo flinched at the words and his head shot up to study Kazuto's face. He didn't seem disgusted or angry, just curious, and obviously still shocked. He felt a little comfort in his expression, however, he wasn't sure how to answer. It was all very sudden. The fact that he had a crush on Kazuto wasn't something he realised until he _kissed_ him. Until then, he thought it was just admiration for him. He never imagined that he'd end up kissing him. Sure, he'd thought about it before, but...

"I...uh..." He started, his thoughts trailing off as the kiss came to his mind again. He realised that he had _liked_ it. Finally, the words came to mind, "I think...maybe I'm bisexual...?" He didn't quite know how he had felt when he had been dating girls, so he wasn't sure of his sexuality, but he knew that he had liked the kiss _a lot._ In fact, all he could think about right now was the kiss. Even while trying to think of previous relationships, the kiss with Kazuto was always there. Well, it did just happen, so what did he expect?

"Ah. So, when you seemed all out of it, is that what you were thinking about? Like, how you felt...?" Eugeo could hear the concern and sympathy in Kazuto's voice. He nodded, opting to not say anything in case he ruined things completely between them. As if things wouldn't be awkward now anyway. He heard Kazuto let out a deep sigh."Well, anyway, you kissed me knowing that I have a girlfriend. I don't know what you were hoping for there." He let out a soft chuckle making Eugeo feel at ease. He was _laughing._ So, maybe things wouldn't be too awkward after all. He rested his chin on his knees, sighing as he looked up at Kazuto. _'He's so pretty...'_

"Hey, cheer up!" Kazuto patted his head, ruffling his hair a bit. Eugeo couldn't help but smile. "You're my best friend. Nothing will be awkward between us and nothing's going to change, okay? I can't imagine you not being here." Kazuto was grinning at him, but Eugeo wasn't sure how to feel. ' _Nothing will change...we'll never...'_ He cast his eyes downwards as the realisation hit him. They'll never be able to date. _'Why does it hurt so much?'_ He wondered, feeling his heart sink at the realisation that they'd never be anything more than friends. But, at least it wouldn't be awkward, right? 

* * *

Eugeo stood in the shower and thought about what happened. He didn't know how much time had passed since he got in. 10 minutes? Maybe it was 20, who knows? The water was just the right temperature and it felt comforting to him. He put a hand on his chest and frowned. He closed his eyes and let the water run, from his hair, down his body, and to the shower floor. He wanted to disappear. He put a hand on the wall and hung his head, the water hitting the back of his neck. _'I really need to get over this...'_ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really, really hoped that Kazuto wouldn't tell Asuna about the kiss. She would be _so pissed._ And why wouldn't she be? He knew he'd be pissed if he had a boyfriend and someone kissed him, that's for sure... _'Why did I think of boyfriend first? It's because Kazuto is Asuna's boyfriend, right? Yeah, that's it.'_ His thoughts were all over the place. Things were bothering him that shouldn't be bothering him. He found himself remembering all those 'what is my sexuality' quizzes he had taken throughout his teen years and the majority of them gave him gay, with a couple giving him bisexual. Even so, he had still denied it u[ until now.

"Ahh, I was so stupid..." He mumbled to himself as he slid his hand away from the wall. A question that was on most of the quizzes came to mind: 'Do you dream of kissing the same sex or opposite sex?' At the time, he would usually choose either opposite or both, but he wondered if he had ever actually enjoyed kissing girls. He thought of his last girlfriend, when they had kissed, and recalled his feelings from that time. He hadn't actually felt _anything_ when they kissed. In fact, that was the case with every girlfriend he'd had. However, when he'd thought of kissing the guy's he knew, whether they were his friends or he had seen them in school, he felt...different. He was never sure of what the feeling was before, but now he was sure of it.

"Eugeo? You good?" Kazuto called from behind the bathroom door.

"Yeah! I'll be out in a second!" Eugeo called back, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He wanted to stay in there but he figured it'd been long enough. He wasn't sure what Kazuto would say to him once he had finished, or whether they would continue the conversation at all. He didn't know exactly how Kazuto felt about all this. Plus, he wasn't sure he could tell anyone other than Kazuto at the moment. Although, maybe he could tell Sugu...

Opening the bathroom door, he slowly moved down the hallway to Kazuto's room. His tummy was full of butterflies and his head was clouded, almost walking straight past Kazuto's bedroom door. As he approached the door, he heard Kazuto talking.

"How was your fancy dinner, then?" He heard from outside the door. Was he really going to stay behind the door and listen in? He could just _go in._ He'd been in the room while Kazuto was on the phone hundreds of times. It was nothing special. It was no big deal.

Ah, I'm glad you had fun!" Kazuto exclaimed, and it sounded like he was smiling. "Asuna, I need to ask something." The sentence made Eugeo freeze up. He was going to tell Asuna about the kiss, wasn't he?! His heart was pounding in his chest as he stayed frozen and listened for the words.

"So, I think we figured out what has been bothering Eugeo and causing the nightmares, but I don't really know how to help," He paused as Asuna started to speak. It was at this point that Eugeo decided to enter the room and mouthed 'no' to him, walking over to where he was sat. Kazuto raised a hand and mouthed 'it's okay' back. "Well, I can't say exactly, but we figured out that it was to do with stress and self-discovery but I don't know how to help with self-discovery OR stress, you know?"

Eugeo's shoulders slumped as he sighed in relief and sat down next to Kazuto. Looking up, he saw that his friend was smiling at him. He should've known that Kazuto wouldn't say anything, he was too kind for that. The only problem now, though, was that he was beginning to feel guilty that it may start to hurt him, what with not being able to tell his girlfriend that his best friend had kissed him.

"Thank you, Asuna. I'll see you later, have fun!" Kazuto said before hanging up and locking his phone, then turning towards Eugeo. "Dude, why were you stood outside for the majority of the call?"

"I...it's stupid. I was just worried. I was stupid." He cast his eyes downwards and felt Kazuto pat his shoulder. He gave him a side glance and saw that Kazuto was giving him a sympathetic smile. Whenever he saw that smile, he knew that it would be okay.

* * *

"Alright! Another win for Kirito!" Kazuto shouted as he beamed at the screen in front of the two boys. Eugeo nudged him in the ribs and groaned. He had lost 5 games of Mario Kart to Kazuto. Wasn't he supposed to be the one that was good at this game?

"Eugeo, my boy! Have you lost your talent?" Kazuto stared at him, and he stared back until they started laughing uncontrollably.

"You know, I think I'll be able to win now. You've given me my talent back." Eugeo said between laughs. He smirked and looked over at Kazuto to see a smug look on his face. "Oh?"

"Kirito is the game master, Eugeo. You're going to lose~" Kazuto hummed at the boy. They started the game again and at first, Eugeo was in the lead. Soon enough Kazuto caught up to him.

"Huh?!" Eugeo exclaimed as he saw Kazuto pass him. "Have you been holding back until now?" Kazuto just giggled at him as he crossed the finish line with Eugeo trailing behind.

"I win!~"

"Oh, come on."

"Face it," Kazuto poked his cheek, "I'm just really good at this game."

The two shared a laugh before turning the console off. Kazuto stretched, lifting his arms up and causing his shirt to raise a bit. Eugeo 

_'I guess things really haven't changed between us'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo is a disaster let's be honest here. BUT ANYWAY, Kazuto is a good friend.  
> Will Asuna ever find out? I don't know, probably. Eventually. I don't know how long this fic will be, but she'll probably know at some point.  
> So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had trouble writing Kazuto's reaction, to be honest, but I feel like it's somewhat realistic? I don't know, I've never come out as gay by kissing my best friend LMAO. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!!


	6. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Eugeo can think of is the kiss, and Kazuto isn't sure what to think.

Eugeo lay on the futon, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the kiss that had occurred. Kazuto had insisted that he could share his bed, and Eugeo almost did, but he felt better on the futon. It's not that he didn't _want_ to share Kazuto's bed, he'd get to cuddle up to him after all, but he had to admit that the futon was very comfortable. He turned his head slightly to look at Kazuto who was laying on his side and facing him, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open as he breathed slowly, sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but sigh at the sight of him. He looked quite cute. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him properly. Not a sudden kiss like the one they had shared, but a mutual kiss. It made him kind of sad knowing that they would never share that kiss since Kazuto had a girlfriend, but he would imagine it regardless. He found his thoughts wandering from just a kiss to what making out with him would be like, and he found himself turning red and covered his face with his arm. _'I can't think of things like this...'_ Sitting up, he tried to be as quiet as he could and manoeuvred his way to the bedroom door. As he opened it, he took a glance at Kazuto to make sure the light from the hallway didn't wake him, then moved to the bathroom.

 _'I need to chill the fuck out.'_ He thought to himself as he filled a cup with cold water. Looking in the mirror, he saw his reflection and sighed. His cheeks were red and his hair was slightly messy from laying down. He drank the water before quickly going back to Kazuto's room and sliding back under the blanket on the futon. Thankfully, Kazuto was still asleep, so he could quietly lay there and think to himself. All he could think about, though, was the kiss and what could happen if they did it again. As much as he tried not to, he couldn't help it. He had seen Kazuto and Asuna kiss before, so he knew that he was a good kisser. The way he would put his hand on her cheek sometimes, hold her waist, her hand, Eugeo wished he would do that to him, instead. He felt his eyelids getting heavy as he imagined fake scenarios of Kazuto and him. Closing his eyes, he was slowly taken by sleep, hoping that he'd have good dreams this time. 

* * *

Kazuto stirred before slowly opening his eyes. He still felt sleepy and would have loved to just go back to sleep, but he heard the sound of Eugeo's keyboard clicking as his thumbs moved quickly across his phone's screen.

"Mmh, hey Eugeo..." Kazuto yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning!" Eugeo smiled at him. He seemed happy, which made Kazuto smile. If Eugeo was happy, that meant he had gotten a good sleep, which meant no nightmare.

"You sleep well?" Kazuto asked as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Yeah, pretty good. I didn't have that nightmare which is a good sign."

"Oh, sweet. Think it's gone?"

"It'll probably come back, but I'm not gonna let it get me down." Eugeo stretched his arms out in front of him before getting off the futon and standing up. Turning to Kazuto, he chuckled as he saw him let out a big yawn. "We should go eat before you fall asleep again." Kazuto nodded as he stood and walked with Eugeo to the bedroom door. Eugeo always was the first of the two to wake up and was usually the one to get him out of bed. If he hadn't been there, Kazuto probably would've gone back to sleep. He had a bad habit of doing that and Eugeo knew about it. He would often call him in the morning to make sure he got to class on time, too. He was thankful to have such a good friend in his life. Even now, they were on winter break and yet Eugeo was so insistent on making sure he didn't sleep the whole day away.

"Kazuto-Kun?" He jolted as he heard Eugeo call him, looking up and seeing his friend staring at him. "You good?"

"Ah, yeah I'm okay. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. Eugeo, despite being a little concerned, brushed it off and started looking for the pancake mix. "What are you looking for?"

"Pancake mix, I told you I'd make pancakes on the way down," Eugeo twisted around to look at him, "you weren't listening?" Kazuto just stared at him for a few seconds, then started giggling.

"I guess not." He chuckled before going over to one of the cupboards and grabbing the mix, handing it to Eugeo. As Eugeo grabs it, their fingers touch ever so slightly. As Kazuto sees Eugeo's cheeks flush, he feels himself turning red and looks away in hopes that Eugeo doesn't notice. Of course, Eugeo notices, but he decides not to say anything.

"A-Alright, well, I'm gonna make the pancakes, then." Eugeo turns and heads to the stove with a pan, leaving Kazuto to wonder what just went through his mind.

* * *

"Alright, have fun, I love you," Kazuto says into his phone before ending the call. Asuna liked to call in the morning, and it always happened to be while he was eating. Talk about timing. Kazuto didn't mind, but suddenly he felt a little awkward being on the phone with Eugeo sat across from him. This had happened a ton of times by now, Eugeo would stay over a lot and they would be eating breakfast when Asuna would call, and Kazuto was usually fine with it. He stared down at his phone screen for a few seconds before glancing up at Eugeo who had already finished his pancakes. He was looking at something on his phone and didn't notice when Kazuto said his name.

"Eugeo?" Kazuto finally decided on poking his head to get his attention and he jumped slightly when he felt the poke.

"Huh?" Eugeo's head snapped up and his eyes locked onto Kazuto's, "what?"

"You really seem to be spacing out a lot lately, you know?" He smirked as he ruffled his hair and watched as his cheeks turned slightly pink. He had to admit, he did look pretty cute like that.

"Hey! You literally spaced out while walking down the stairs like 30 minutes ago!" Kazuto kept ruffling Eugeo's hair and chuckling as he stammered and blushed. _Man, he's so cute._

He wasn't sure why he was thinking these things all of a sudden. Since Eugeo had kissed him, he had been noticing little things about him that hadn't seemed so important before. Like the way he reacted to head pats, how his eye colour changed slightly in the light, how warm he was next to him. Everything seemed much more intense since the kiss. But why? And why was he thinking about Asuna less? He was sure that he loved her, he had since he met her in Aincrad. Of course, Eugeo had been his best friend for quite a few years now and the two of them were very close, but he'd never thought of him like that, had he?

"Stop that, Kazuto!" Eugeo tried to sound mad as he spoke, but he couldn't hide that he liked the head pats. He was a sucker for them. "Ah..."

"Heh, sorry." Kazuto withdrew his hand, grinning at Eugeo as the blonde straightened up his hair. Eugeo looked up at him once he was done, giggling at his silly grin.

"You really are something, Kazuto-Kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER TOOK AGES TO WRITE I DON'T KNOW WHY?  
> But yeah! Things are progressing~ Kazuto doesn't know how he feels exactly, and he probably won't know for a while, if at all.  
> I'm not sure WHY this took forever, but it's done and I'm happy with it.  
> Hope you guys like this one!  
> (also it may be a bit shorter, I'm not sure)


	7. A Hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a video game store and Kazuto teases Eugeo. Kazuto is beyond confused.

Eugeo watched as Kazuto browsed happily through the latest VRMMO's available in the game shop, his eyes seeming to sparkle while he stared at the different artworks on the game cases. He loved watching Kazuto getting all giddy over the newest titles, and Kazuto loved finding the best games to play with Eugeo. Kazuto liked to find games that would challenge his friend, even though he knew that Eugeo liked a more casual game, he also knew that he was kind of competitive and tried to beat Kazuto at the VRMMO's they'd play together. Whenever they'd play ALO together, Eugeo would try and level up as much as he could to catch up with Kazuto despite knowing that Kazuto had been playing a lot longer than him. It often ended with Eugeo needing to be healed and Kazuto killing the rest of the enemies to keep him safe, but they were okay with that.

Kazuto was looking for one game in particular while browsing, and he was really hoping Eugeo would like this one. It was a more relaxed game. It still included defeating enemies, but that wasn't the main focus. It involved farming, which he thought Eugeo might enjoy. He thought he knew what the box art looked like-

"Aha! Found it!" Kazuto shouted out suddenly, startling Eugeo who was in his head at that point. Kazuto took the game off of the shelf and stood up, turning to Eugeo with his signature grin. Eugeo had always loved the way he smiled. Although, his pout was a lot cuter.

"Is that the game?"

"Yeah! I think you'll like it, it has farming and it doesn't rely on fighting to level up."

"You think I can't level up by fighting?" Eugeo pouted at him, feigning offence. Kazuto nudged him as they walked to the counter, "Of course you can fight, Eugeo, my boy, I just think a cute little farming simulator suits you better." A deep blush stained Eugeo's cheeks and he instinctively hid his face in his hands.

"Kazuto-Kuuun~" His voice was muffled by his hands, and Kazuto could feel his own cheeks turn a little pink. Seeing him like this was making his heart flutter. Wow, his best friend was adorable.

* * *

"Did you have to embarrass me like that?!" Eugeo huffed as he strode in front of Kazuto, refusing to look at him. He wasn't angry at all, but he _knew_ he would instantly turn red if he so much as laid his eyes on Kazuto for a second.

"Hey, I didn't mean to~" Kazuto found all of this rather funny, to be honest. He knew exactly how to get Eugeo all flustered and it was fun to tease him, even if he decided to pretend to be angry afterwards. Of course, he knew when Eugeo was _actually_ angry, and this was not one of those times. Kazuto had been teasing him as they got to the cashier and Eugeo had been incredibly red and blushing. When they left the store, Eugeo had walked ahead of Kazuto with blush dusting his cheeks and feigning anger, all while Kazuto was giggling at how cute he looked.

"You're so mean, Kazuto." Eugeo looked down at the floor in front of him as he heard Kazuto coming to his side. As much as he wished it didn't, Kazuto's presence next to him made him relax. He heard him chuckle softly and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Well, it's fun teasing you, you know?" He lifted a hand to Eugeo's head and petted it, ruffling his hair a bit. "Your reactions are cute." Eugeo flinched as the sentence caught him off guard. He thought his reactions were...cute? Had he heard that right? Surely it was just his brain messing with him. 

”You think...my reactions are...” Eugeo's voice went quiet as his eyes stayed locked onto the ground beneath him, never managing to finish the sentence. Kazuto stayed quiet next to him and Eugeo heard his footsteps stop, getting the courage to look up at him. Kazuto’s hand was still slightly raised and his eyes were wide and staring at the blonde in front of him. Eugeo wasn't sure what he was thinking but his own thoughts we're swimming in his head and part of him was hoping that Kazuto romantically thought of him, but of course, Kazuto had a girlfriend.

”I- Well- Uh...well, yeah...I mean, there's no denying that you're cute...” Kazuto couldn't explain what he had meant, he wasn't even sure what he meant. All he knew was that he thought Eugeo was cute. The way he was looking at him right now, eyes full of hope, he felt like he just wanted to kiss him- 

_”What?”_ Kazuto couldn't believe he had just thought that. He didn't want to kiss his best friend, surely. He had a girlfriend. Eugeo _was_ cute, but everyone thought that. Was this all because Eugeo had kissed him? Yeah, that was it. It's because he kissed him. Eugeo looked down again avoiding his gaze, clearly embarrassed as his cheeks threatened to catch fire if they got any redder. 

”You...” Eugeo started, not sure if he could even finish the sentence without his voice cracking, ”thank you, Kazuto-Kun...” he refused to look up as he finished talking and felt Kazuto move closer to him. He was incredibly close to him. Why was he so close? Kazuto wrapped his arms around Eugeo and pulled him into a hug. They were hugging...? 

”Wha-?” Eugeo squeaked out and Kazuto buried his face in his shoulder. What was going on here? Why? They stayed like that for a while, Eugeo eventually hugging his best friend back. He wasn't sure why they were hugging at a time like this, but it was nice. He didn't want to let go. 

* * *

Kazuto was...kind of embarrassed, to say the least. Eugeo had seen many, many sides of him, mainly with Asuna, but he had never gotten so _flustered_ around him. He didn't really know why he had hugged Eugeo like that. They had hugged a lot, of course. They were best friends. They had never hugged like that, though. That was a different hug. He didn't really know how to explain everything he was feeling at that moment, but now he felt like Eugeo had sensed it. Eugeo, on the other hand, was just as confused. Kazuto didn't know that, though. 

The two sat together on the sofa, the TV was on but neither of them was paying much attention. They were hyper-aware of the presence of each other and couldn't really concentrate on anything other than acting like nothing was wrong. Suguha had offered to make everyone food and refused help from them, so they were sat there in not-so-comfortable silence. Kazuto all but jumped when he heard Sugu talk to him. 

”Huh?” he had no idea what she had said. He was too caught up in trying to act casual. 

”What kind of pasta do you guys want?” she knew that something was going on. She could tell. He was her brother after all.

”Uh, Carbonara maybe?” he looked over at Eugeo who only nodded in return. Sugu agreed and turned to grab the ingredients while Kazuto got up, much to Eugeo's surprise, ”Hey, Eugeo, I need to talk to you.” He left the room as Eugeo got up to follow, glancing at Sugu in confusion who only shrugged at him. Of course, Sugu knew this would happen at some point. 

”What's wrong?” 

”Eugeo, you know the silence was uncomfortable. You know...you know the hug wasn't...just a hug, right?” 

”What?” Eugeo was confused, leaning against the wall with a foot against it and his arms crossed. He was watching Kazuto's expression to try and grasp an idea of how he feels but wasn't getting anything. 

”Listen...since you kissed me, I've been confused. That hug, I don't know what exactly it was for. It was, like, I just...wanted to? I just...” his sentence trailed off as he tried to think of more words but nothing came to mind. The only word that came to mind was ’kiss’. He couldn't, could he? He shouldn't, but...

He couldn't help it. His lips connected with Eugeo's within what felt like a second. His one hand against the wall next to his head and the other found its way to his hip. In all the confusion he felt, he never once thought of Asuna as he kissed Eugeo. Eugeo couldn't help but kiss back, he couldn't help enjoying this moment because after all, it may never happen again. 

The only thing Kazuto was thinking about at that moment was Eugeo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH BOYS WE GOT SOME MAD TINGZ HAPPENING.  
> Honestly, I wasn't sure where I was going with this but I mean, I like how it turned out!  
> Will Kazuto realize his mistake? What will happen with him and Asuna?   
> I don't know why the hug turned into drama but Kazuto is in trouble. 
> 
> PS: I do not condone cheating. Asuna WILL know.


	8. Small update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will delete this update once the next chapter is out!

SO

If you have kept up to date with my fics, you will have seen that I have gotten veeeery into a game called Obey Me!.

I AM still into SAO, and I do plan to update this!! I just don’t really know where I want to take it, honestly. I don’t know how I want Kazuto and Asuna to break up, or if they even WILL break up. I don’t know whether i’m going to go to whole yaoi route and give Yujikiri a happy ending, or the more realistic route and have them try and work things out. 

I don’t know where i’m taking this. BUT I am trying to work it out, so it WILL be updated! 

In the mean time, feel free to follow my twitter, I talk about SAO on there sometimes: @squishybelphies 

I hope you’re all doing good! I know this isn’t the update you probably wanted, but it’s the only one i have for now ): 


End file.
